High speed inkjet web printing is a printing technology developed during recent years. Print media face huge challenges when used in high speed digital inkjet web printing. Poor image quality such as ink bleed coupled with poor black and color optical density are among the main problems encountered. Other problems include “image strike through” when double-sided printing is used. It is caused by ink over-penetration as well as poor media opacity. Not least among the problems is the extended dry time which is required with many conventional media and which limits the speed at which printing can be performed.